If Things Started Differently
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: how misaki would be with other junjou cast members
1. The Dean's List 1

If Things Started Differently: Yo Miyagi, Misaki Takahashi arc

**A/N: I've been thinking of doing something like this for awhile now but I really wasn't sure how it be accepted. I myself love the Junjou couples just as they are but I do like to think of things differently sometimes. **

**Misaki**

I'd lived with Usagi long enough to save up money for college. When Nii-chan moved back I'd went with him and Manami. My relationship with Usagi ended. I missed him sometimes, but I knew it had to be like this in order for him and Nii-chan to stay friends. Now I was going to school and making way better grades since I had more time to study. I talked with Usagi on the phone often. I could never tell if he wanted something more, but surprisingly I was over us being lovers and all for us being friends. Usagi was a great friend. Now we could even go out to dinner or just talk without the attachment a relationship brought.

Every time I smelled him it would bring up memories. He was my first love, my first everything. I'm glad it was him, but I think we both knew why things had to end. He had a career to uphold and I wasn't part of the equation. Our relationship had continued for awhile after I moved out, but it started to fizzle out. Whenever I would visit him we just talked and watched movies. Physical things stopped entering the equation and one day I just thought _It's over, huh?_ When I voiced this to Usagi he just gave me a sad smile. It was the first time I'd seen him look that way. He said "I know you don't feel that way about me anymore." It broke my heart at first. How had I let the feelings I had slipped through the cracks? But I still told him "Don't worry Usagi-san I'll always love you even though it'll be different now."

I made my way to Professor Miyagi's office. I'd been called down earlier. I didn't know why. I stood outside the door with my hand raised to knock. "It's over between us!" Before I could move out of the way the door came swinging open and knocked me over with enough force to send me into the wall opposite. Someone ran out passed me, but I couldn't see who it was being that I couldn't see straight.

**Hiroki**

I'd arrived just in time to see one of my students get knocked out by a door. The door to my shared office with Miyagi. The blonde kid he'd been with for awhile now came running out like a demon was chasing him. Takahashi lay knocked out near the wall opposite from the door. "MIYAGI! What kind of crack house do you think this is?"

"What?" He sat on his desk looking tired.

"Come here jackass!" I pointed to Misaki. "Your little boy toy just knocked him out swinging the door open like it was a weapon." His face turned pale.

"Is he dead?" I never even considered that. I could see the small pool of blood under his head forming. We both looked at each other.

"Oi! Takahashi!" He didn't look up or answer. "You killed him!" Miyagi crouched down and checked his pulse. He sighed.

"His nose is bleeding." Miyagi jumped back when the tiny brunette sat up. There were tears in his huge green eyes.

"Ouch." He rubbed the back of his head. His books were scattered around the hallway. Students had started to gather. I looked up and saw Akihiko frozen not too far away. He'd probably seen the whole thing and was in shock.

"Misaki!" He ran over and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"Bleeding?" He touched a hand to the front of his face. It came back red. "Jesus..." He passed out right there.

**Miyagi**

I sat in the infirmary with the injured student. I knew it was my fault. I felt really bad. I'd called Shinobu to end things between us. The more he pushed for a serious relationship the more I would shy away. Eventually he began to think I hated him. Things weren't working between us anymore. He was still young. He could fall in love again. I was 39 years old. I was done with love at this point.

I'd called Misaki down to discuss a scholarship. His grades had improved so greatly he was moving towards the top of his class. It wasn't without effort. I saw him in the library and the cafeteria, often with his face in a book. I finally asked another student who he was. And so I nominated him for his last year of school to be paid in full. Instead he was greeted by a door to the face.

I ended up talking to his brother while reporting about the injury. He seemed like a nice enough man and was very proud of his brother. I looked down at his peaceful face besides the bandaging on his nose. He was a cute kid.


	2. The Dean's List 2

**Author's Note: Getting many mixed reviews. A lot of you are for this pairing though which surprises me a lot. **

**Misaki**

I'd been out of school for a couple days now. It was hard to focus with bandages covering my face. I was happy to know I'd gotten a scholarship, but honestly it was due to the fact that I was lonely. Nii-chan and Manami were nice to me and took good care of me, but they had their own kids to deal with. Our little house was beginning to get crowded. The only solace I'd found was in the library doing homework. The only time I could stop thinking about Usagi in the beginning was when I poured myself into my work. I wasn't sure whether I deserved the scholarship or not, but it was definitely going to help Nii-chan out a lot.

Miyagi-san had been very nice. He'd apologized about the door. I'd accepted, he was offering me something that could help my future, but I couldn't shake the image of that kid running from his office. In the days following the incident I'd figured out that their relationship wasn't one of friendship. Now it was over. Apparently. It was none of my business anyway, and Miyagi hadn't seemed bothered. I could've sworn his eyes looked a bit sad though.

**Miyagi**

I'd gotten in big trouble with Hiroki and that Akihiko guy. I'd taken a couple days off of work because I couldn't focus. I missed Shinobu a little more than I thought I would. He'd called several times, but I knew it was just time for us to give up. This had happened once or twice in the past month. He didn't want me to go anywhere or do anything without him, and that was nice when our relationship first started, but it was hindering my work. When I'd told him about the whole thing with the door had happened. It made me realize how different we really were. I couldn't help but think back to the warnings I'd gotten from a certain literature professor. I really should listen to Hiroki more often than I do.

Instead I'd spent the past couple days packing Shinobu's things up and moping. The doorbell rang and there he was. "Miyagi...can we talk?"

"Sure kid." He flinched, but walked in anyway. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. Could we just forget it?" I shook my head.

"You know as well as I do that this isn't going to work. I'm sorry Shinobu-chi-Shinobu."

**Shinobu**

Just touch me. Call me Shinobu-chin. I won't get mad. I glanced to the box in the corner. This was really done there was nothing I do. I couldn't stop the tears from falling because I knew it was my fault. It had started months ago. I'd gone out with some friends...I'd ended up kissing some guy. Miyagi had seen and his trust in me started dwindling. Once I told one lie others got easier. I told him I was doing fine in school, that my family was good, that I was hanging with the right crowd. I'd failed a class. My sister had found out about how I felt for Miyagi and hated me. I'd been hanging out with people who like to party hard and barely study. College was different than I thought It'd be. The more Miyagi distanced himself the harder I pushed. I tried to be around him more. He complained I smelled like perfume. He didn't touch me after awhile. We hadn't kissed in almost a week and then I had to go and be an idiot yesterday. He was over me and it was my fault.


	3. The Dean's List 3

**Miyagi**

I walked into the library. It was almost closing time, there'd only be one person here. I walked in to find Misaki struggling with a math problem. I knew I'd be of no help so I hung back, not really looking at books. He looked insane, his hair held back in multicolored clips and a huge bandaid on his nose. He suddenly slammed the book closed and rested his head on the table with a thump. "Hey are you okay, kid?" He glanced up, didn't seemed surprised I was there.

"I'm not really smart. I just have too much time on my hands. Some things I can't memorize and force into my head." Misaki wasn't the brightest, but he was on the right path, unlike many kids I'd seen get sucked into the college scene. My now ex-boyfriend being one of them. Things could change you if you didn't have strong will, and even if you did you could still be changed. Shinobu is one of the most stubborn people I know, but still...he ended up the way I hadn't ever thought he would.

"It's okay if you can't do something perfectly. Some things you can't even master with practice, but the fact you're trying your hardest is good enough. Stop stressing and get some rest. I'm sure if you relax it'll come to you easier." He smiled and nodded.

"You're right." He gathered up his books. "I'll go relax."

"Good." He hugged his books to his chest, said his goodbyes, and disappeared.

**Misaki**

I stopped in the bathroom, pulling the ridiculous clips from my hair. I pulled my head up and started walking home. I lived closer to the school living with Takahiro now. A car pulled up to me, the window rolled down. It was Isaka. "Hey kid. Get in."

"I actually have to be home for dinner...so I can't be going with you." I tried to get rid of anyone connect with Usagi the exception being Aikawa. She'd been a mother to me when I needed it most. She wasn't someone I could simply cut off. Once I week I would take a cab up to her place and stay over for awhile. She wouldn't admit it, but she was often lonely. Aikawa never could hold done a relationship because of her line of work. I knew it was hard for her. On more than one occasion she got drunk and cried herself to sleep. I would stay be her like she stayed by me.

"Fine. I'll get right to the point then." Isaka exited the car, leaned against it. "What's going on between you and that silly author?"

"Nothing anymore." He raised an eyebrow.

"He broke it off?" I shook my head.

"It was me." He scowled. "I need to focus on other things. I wasn't doing good in the classes my brother was busting his ass to pay for. I needed to get my priorities straight."

"You can't do that. You're his inspiration." I sighed.

"Yes I was his inspiration, object, toy, just something shiny to play with. I get it. Now leave me alone. I'm not going back to how things were." I walked home fast. I never admitted to Usagi, but things began to bother me between us.

I plopped down on my bed and hugged my panda bear close. Why was everyone so against the choices I made? It wasn't fair. "Misaki are you okay?" Nii-chan walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"If I tell you what's wrong...I'll have to explain a lot of things Nii-chan." He patted my leg.

"I'm always here for you Misaki. No matter what. I can help you figure out anything you need help with." So I told him about everything...about me and Usagi. I didn't tell him Usagi had liked him because I had no business doing that, but I let him know the things about me he'd missed out on. When I was done I couldn't tell what he thought. "I wish you would've told me this when it was going on."

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's fine Misaki. So...do you want to only date guys?" I didn't even know myself. I shrugged, or the equivalent to shrugging while you're laying.

"I just...don't know."


	4. The Dean's List 4

**Misaki**

I woke up well rested and ready to forget everything and move forward. I'd fooled myself into thinking I was over it all, but now I really needed to be over it. And the best thing to do was to find someone else. I needed to find someone normal that I could be with often, that didn't have odd habits, and use me when they felt like it. Usagi was a great person...but I wasn't the one for him. I'd come to realize it. I shoved my books into my bag and headed to the university early. I would figure out how to do that math problem and solve my problems.

I sat at my usual table in the library flipping back to the page of my math homework where I'd left off. I started tackling it step by step. I need to tackle the problems in my life step by step not all at the same time. It didn't work. It's what I'd bee doing, trying to forget it all at once. I looked up to see Miyagi. He was sitting in the window leisurely reading a book. He looked like a different person. I rested my chin on my hands. In a way, he was the one who turned everything around for me. All because of that scholarship.

Even before then he was another constant presence in the library. I began to come here often and so I would see him often. Sometimes there was a quick greeting, sometimes when it was crowded he'd sit at a table and read next to me. It was always a comfortable silence and a safe presence. He'd be a nice person to be friends with. He looked up and locked eyes with me. I looked away after a couple seconds and went back to the problem in front of me.

**Miyagi**

It was raining hard by the end of the day. I watched it pour down the windows and flood the outside corridors. I thought about going home alone in the weather and wasn't for it at all, not that I'd be for it if the weather was nice. I grabbed my bag and an umbrella and got ready to trek through the mud soaked grounds of the university. Kids were running with their bags over their heads to catch the bus. I'd parked a little far away this morning. When it rained the parking lot was a mad house. I wasn't in the mood to try and get through that.

I looked up and spotted Misaki standing under an overhang. He glanced left and then right. It seemed he was trying to wait out the rain. He was already soaked from head to toe. I made my way over. "How about I give you a ride?" He looked surprised. He looked like he wanted to refuse but he glanced up at the sky. The rain was relentless.

"Are you sure? Is it out of your way?" He crossed his arms. His teeth were practically chattering.

"I've already offered so it doesn't matter now." He smiled.

"I guess your right." We walked to my car together, me on the side of the sidewalk where cars were the closest. I'd seen first hand how clumsy this kid was. I reached for my blanket in the backseat and placed it over the seat.

"Now you don't have to worry about getting it wet." Misaki lived on the nice side of town where I imagined he might. A nice blue house at the end of the road. It was small but cozy looking. The lights were on inside making it look very warm. I girl was standing on the porch looking worried clutching an umbrella. I pulled up and let Misaki out the closest I could manage. He waved to the girl who looked relieved. She ran outside and returned with a towel.

"Thanks Professor." He made me sound so...old.

"It's no problem and Miyagi is fine." He nodded.

"Miyagi then. Thanks a lot. You're a lifesaver." He smiled and shut the door before running into the girls arms. She looked like she was scolding him about something. Before I could wonder if it was his girlfriend a man in a suit appeared and kissed her goodbye before walking out to his car with a wave. I drove off towards my own lonely home.


	5. The Dean's List 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking long to update. I try to at least a couple times a month. **

_Miyagi_

I walked into my office the next morning. Hiroki was sick and wouldn't be in. I was a little upset because he was the only human contact I received daily. I sighed and resigned to doing my work. Just as I was about to put my things down on the desk I notice a neatly wrapped box. I sat down and opened it. Inside was a thank you. _Thanks for seeing me home the other day. -Misaki T._ A neat row of cookies stared up at me. "So he bakes too." I popped one in my mouth. There were pretty much perfect.

Instead of doing my work I found myself taking a trip to the records office. We were allowed to look up students files as long as we didn't use them for a bad reason. Hopefully curiosity wasn't a bad reason. I pulled up Misaki's record on the computer and began to scroll through. His parents had died in an accident. The woman I saw yesterday was his brother's wife Manami. His grades were average for his first couples years and suddenly sparked up last year. A tutor maybe? Suddenly feeling guilty I closed the file and went back to the office.

Yesterday's rain hadn't stopped. I looked out the window and watched the students running around the courtyard. Before I knew it it was already time to go home. I'd finished all my work for once and had sat there for almost two hours since class was canceled do to the flooding happening in the last building. I gathered my bag and walked outside. Mostly everyone was gone already. I hadn't noticed the time. Misaki was standing under the same overhang. I hadn't brought an umbrella today and was soaked.

I stopped in front of him. "Do you want to go somewhere to dry off?" He nodded.

_Misaki_

Manami and Takahiro were never home on Tuesdays. All I had to look forward to was an empty house. I'd usually cook dinner and wrap it up, do my homework, shower, and go to sleep. Sometimes while I was lying in bed I would here the door unlocked and the microwave start. I usually fell asleep before it chimed and the food was ready. Tuesdays were always like that. I knew they were going to see Manami's family, bring the baby for a visit. It seemed an unspoken rule that I wasn't a part of that for some reason.

Miyagi appearing was a good thing. Often I would think about why I wasn't considered a part of this new family. Manami and Takahiro made it seem like I was part of a separate family. But I wouldn't mind some more family. I had almost none left. The car ride was quiet. We finally stopped in front of an apartment complex. "My place is a little bit closer than yours, that's okay right?"

"Yes this is fine." Miyagi opened my door for me. We ran to his door. He speedily unlocked it and flicked on the lights.

Books were everywhere. All types of them. I sat on the couch trying to be as small as possible. Miyagi appeared with clothing in hand. "These were my old roommates. They should fit." I entered Miyagi's room and looked around. It had a musky scent and lots of little figurines and snow globes that people must've got for him while on vacation. There was some travel books but they looked brand new and rarely used. I picked up a small stuffed panda that had been abandoned in the corner. It was missing an eye.

I changed into the pajamas Miyagi provided. They were a little big but fit well enough. When I walked out he was asleep on the couch. He would get sick like that. I went back to his room and fished around for some pajamas. I woke him up as gently as I could manage. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You can take a nap. I'll make us something to eat." He looked at me strangely, but took the pajamas and walked to his room. When I checked on him a little later he was asleep.

Strangely Miyagi had lots of cabbage and other odd vegetables. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I started up some stir fry. It was the only thing I could think of. I dug around in the fridge for some extra rice. It was plain so I made fried rice. At the end I had a decent meal. After making some tea and chilling it I set out to wake up Miyagi. Before I reached his door it opened.

"The smell woke me up. I haven't ate anything decent in weeks." When he reached the table he looked at me. "You made all this."

"I like to cook."

_Miyagi_

He was already ten times different than Shinobu. I had almost the best meal of my life. Maybe it was because I was starving, or because I'd been eating burnt cabbage and white rice for as long as I'd known Shinobu. Misaki sat their patiently while I ate. He hadn't had much. His slight figure suggested he didn't eat much. Even Shinobu's clothes were a bit big for him. "I guess I should be taking you home soon." I looked out the window. It looked like buckets of rain were being poured down the side. "It doesn't look too good out." Thunder backed me up from the background.

"Maybe...I should just stay..." He said it quietly. It wasn't like I didn't have room.

"That seems like a good idea for now. Do you need to call anyone?" He looked down at the table.

"I should because I didn't make dinner tonight so when they get home there won't be anything there." I handed him my cell phone. Misaki disappeared into another room. I followed him quietly.

"Nii-chan...hi. I didn't make dinner because I'm staying out...oh Manami's mom made dinner...oh well enjoy. Okay by-" I heard the line get cut off. He didn't even get to say bye or goodnight or anything. I walked quietly to the living room. Misaki appeared a minute later with a forced smile on his face. "Everything is fine."


	6. The Dean's List 6

**Author's Note: I've been writing a lot lately but with no internet. This will be up eventually I guess... **

_Miyagi _

I'd put on a movie. Misaki was leaning against the arm of the couch. Whenever he looked at me he had a smile on his face, but when he didn't know I was staring he looked miserable. His brother seemed nice enough, but he was getting his own life and unknowingly neglected Misaki as it happened. Poor kid. This sort of thing happened more often than people thought. And although I could understand both sides of the situation his brother had been the one that said he'd wanted to take care of Misaki, or so I read in his records. Which meant even now he should be taking responsibility for the kid. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me. It looked like he was thinking of a lie for a minute. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "I just don't feel like I'm part of my brother's new family...like I'm trouble. But it's not like I can just leave. I know he didn't want me to move back in..."

"You haven't always been there?" He shook his head.

"Before I was staying with...someone I loved. It was his best friend though. Things were complicated...being that I couldn't tell him." Why wouldn't he tell his brother? I mean I guess it'd be a little awkward for awhile but people get over that sort of thing.

"Why didn't you say anything if you didn't want to lie?" He laughed but it was dry.

"My brother's best friend since childhood is ten years older than me...and a man. Things wouldn't have went well." He...was with a guy. He sighed. "Usagi had loved my brother before me, so I couldn't help think I was a replacement even though we're nothing alike. No matter how many times he'd tell me I couldn't seem to trust him. That's the main reason why I had to end things. I never felt like I could truly just be happy not that I'm doing any better now. Nii-chan would never turn me away. I'd made myself think that he'd be happy when I told him I was coming home, but all heard was silence when I called and told him. I could tell he was faking the enthusiasm from day one."

Usagi...did he mean Hiroki's friend Akihiko? He was always getting mad that this Takahiro, Misaki's brother, called him that. He thought it was a stupid nickname. "You mean Usami Akihiko?"

"Yeah, small world huh?" I'd always thought Shinobu was cynical, but he was sarcastic. The aura Misaki gave off was one of someone truly negative.

"I was in a situation similar to yours." He looked over at me.

"Really?" I folded my hands in my lap.

"It started when I was ready to marry my wife. I'd found a kid, then I didn't know it was her brother. Someone had tried to steal his wallet and I helped him out. From that time on he was in love with me, but couldn't say anything because I was marrying his sister. After our divorce, he came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. He was only 17 though. It was something weird for me dating someone that young. Eventually I did fall for him...but by then he'd changed and we broke up." I stretched and looked out the window. "But I know what it's like to keep a relationship a secret. Especially one that's considered abnormal to others."

"You're a lot different from what I first thought. You always looked easy-going." Me? Yeah right.

"Same with you." For some reason Misaki looked embarrassed from that.

_Misaki_

The silence after that was comfortable. Miyagi slumped to one side. He was falling asleep. I was barely paying any attention to the television program that was on. When he'd completely fell asleep I searched for a blanket to cover him with. I leaned over him to cover him and he grabbed my wrist. He was still asleep to I wasn't sure what to do. Just when I started debating he opened his eyes. He looked at me for what felt like years. My insides felt like they were boiling. Never before had I encountered eyes like that. The way Usagi had looked at me made me shiver, made me anticipate what I knew was coming. I had no idea what was behind Miyagi's stare. All I could feel was fire burning my blood.

I felt his lips touch mine. It was different though, it seemed like he was testing me, testing something. The pressure on my lips was so soft it was barely there. I felt his teeth graze my bottom lip, it was different than Usagi's kiss but no passion was lost. There might've even been more. I could certainly feel something more. I hadn't planned on liking anyone. My mind was telling me to not react but what my body wanted to do was different. Something told me this kiss couldn't be one sided, that maybe this was a chance for something new. I was scared. Last time I took a chance and put my heart on the line I was hurt. I'd never told Usagi how much I was hurting, not even in the end of our relationship. I wanted something with more mutual love and communication. I didn't know if it would be something that could happen to me.

I leaned into the kiss before he could pull away. Nothing else happened that night. Miyagi gave me his bed to stay in and he took the couch. I lay down with my fingers pressed to my lips. Everything about him was so foreign to me. For so long I'd been with one person. Usagi smelled sweet and smokey, but Miyagi had a more rustic manly scent. His dark hair was flecked with some gray hairs, the older look to him was something attractive that I hadn't experienced due to the fact that Usagi just remained as handsome as when I'd seen him the few times when I was younger. It was weird to be attracted to someone else.

_Miyagi_

I didn't get much sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, about how different it was from what I was used to. Misaki had a boyish charm and a slight figure. It was more similar to dating a girl in high school. Shinobu's mannerisms always screamed that he was a male. Misaki could cook and clean and certainly showed more emotion than Shinobu had in our whole relationship in one night. Although it was different I couldn't deny the pull I had to him.

I knew just like I knew with Shinobu, that I shouldn't be doing this. This time around it wasn't the pushiness of the opposite party that made the relationship flow but my own desires. These past couple days my interest turned into curiousity that fueled me to do things I wouldn't normally do. I'd been scaring myself when I couldn't realize I why I wanted to be around this boy so much. I should've realized it sooner. I was already starting to fall for him. Where Shinobu was a damsel in distress, Misaki was a tragic hero. The difference was strange but alluring.

Misaki didn't have class today. I learned that by looking through his bag a little. The new school year had just started so he was bound to still have his schedule. I got dressed quietly in the dark. He was in a deep sleep, his hair sprawled out on the pillow. He hugged a pillow close to him with one arm, the other was draped over his head. The white t-shirt he was wearing was lifted up just enough to expose his stomach. I tried to look away the whole time I was getting dressed. He was unbelievably cute.

_Misaki_

I woke up forgetting where I was. It was noon and the sun was shining brightly. I peeked out the window and saw no traces of last night's storm. Miyagi had most likely gone to work. I slipped on my shoes and ran to the bus stop. Once I was one the bus was when I realized I forgot my bag. I didn't know Miyagi's number...maybe he'd notice it. I was almost home and didn't have enough change to take the bus again. Not to mention I looked like a complete idiot in huge clothes and my hair sticking everywhere. I unlocked the door with the spare key, replaced it and walked inside. Nii-chan and Manami were sitting together and having lunch. Nii-chan had off on Wednesdays.

"Misaki where have you been?" Nii-chan looked a little worried.

"You hung up before I could tell you I spending the night with a friend." He sighed.

"Sorry about that. We were playing a game." I nodded.

"It's fine. I just couldn't get home in the storm." I tried to flatten my hair unsuccessfully. That was the best I'd slept in a long time.

"Well as long as you're here now it's fine. Have you eaten yet?" My stomach growled. "Manami laughed and began to make a plate for me. I sat down at the table. Times like these made it okay to come home for awhile.

_Miyagi _

When I came home the house was empty. Misaki's bag was still here but he wasn't. I looked at the clock. I had time to bring it over. The ride to his house was silent. The sun was shining, everyone was out with someone on nice days like this.

It was weird to be outside his house. I knock lightly and stepped back. Misaki was the one to open the door. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he was still in the clothes I'd given him yesterday. He'd obviously left my place in a hurry. He looked at my hands and sighed. "I realized I forgot it after I was almost here." His eyes looked even greener in the sunlight. His brother suddenly appeared behind him.

"Misaki what's going on?" Misaki turned and then introduced us.

"Nii-chan this is the friend I stayed with last night. He drove me home a couple times from the university. He's a professor there." Takahiro held out his hand. Not wanting to be rude I quickly shook it.

"I'm Miyagi." His smile was a lot like Misaki's, but different. Since it was always on his face from what I could tell...it didn't seem that genuine. Misaki crossed his arms despite the warm weather.

"Takahiro." He glanced at us one last time with a weird look on his face. He abruptly turned and walked in the house after that. Misaki watched him with what seemed like a disgusted look on his face. It seemed like things weren't as perfect as they looked on the outside.

"Sorry. He judges people when he meets them. I hate that about him, but he told me once he rather walk away than say something hurtful. Maybe that cancels it out." Misaki shut the door and sat on the step. I took a seat beside him.

"What do you think he thinks about me?" Misaki tilted his head to the side.

"He probably thought you want to look good because you brought some random student's bag back to them. Nii-chan would do something like that though. Everyone wants to look good to some aspect. And last time I was hanging around someone older than me I didn't tell my brother it was my boyfriend. He's right to be suspicious." I wouldn't have brought someone else's bag to them.

"I just happened to not have any grading to do. And you would've had to come to my office to get it otherwise which would mean a meeting with a certain demon teacher." Misaki visibly shivered.

"I'm glad you brought it over when you put it that way." He took the bag.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Misaki was standing up halfway. He looked down at me and then looked at his front door.

"Actually...yes. I would really like to be somewhere other than here right now. I'll get dressed."

_Misaki_

Miyagi sat across from me in what resembles a small house rather than a restaurant. Yet it was crowded with families and older people. He twirled a cigarette between his fingers but didn't smoke it. I glanced around. There were some people looking at us, students at school that I saw around sometimes. "I'm not sure what to get." Miyagi smiled.

"How about I order for us? I come here a lot." I nodded and closed my menu. "You look nervous."

"A lot of people are looking at me for some reason." Miyagi rested his chin on his hands.

"They all know you won that scholarship most likely. News travels fast especially among rich spoiled kids who wanted to get the scholarship just to have another thing to brag about. I've seen this kind of thing for years so I'm used to it now." Oh...so that was it. They all did look...better off than me.

A waitress walked over and smiled at Miyagi. "You brought a friend this time."

"Could we move to a different table." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna smoke?" He put his cigarette in his pocket.

"I've been trying to stop." She grabbed our menus and gestured for us to follow her. In a quieter part of the restaurant we sat and ate some of the best food I'd had in awhile. It reminded me of when Nii-chan and I still celebrated holidays with our relatives. Miyagi talked mostly about his marriage and his past. He was an interesting person and I found myself hanging on to every word he said. The way he talked and the way he taught were one in the same. He just seemed genuinely interested in whatever he talked about and it made other people interested. I noticed the way small wrinkles formed around his eyes when he smiled. How his eyes seemed brighter when he asked me something he was curious about...

I was becoming attracted to him a little faster than I wanted. I didn't want to like anyone at all...but if I was going to I was tired of being swept off my feet.

_Miyagi_

Misaki's eyes were huge and green. I couldn't help but stare into them even when I didn't want to. When I talked it was all he looked at. Some of his food ended up on the table instead of his mouth...but I didn't know what it was like to be with someone so focused on me. Shinobu chased after me, but those who chase get bored. When Shinobu caught me half of the passion he had died. I knew it all along. Misaki wasn't the type to chase, he was the type to sit and wait. Wade through all the good and the bad and find his own way of loving someone.

His eye lashes touched his cheeks whenever he glanced down for a moment to absorb something I said or answer a question about himself. He'd only ever had one relationship, he liked kids, he liked working in the bookstore the most out of all of the jobs he ever had, and he was looking for something long term in love. Misaki was a little more adult than I gave him credit for. I ordered him wine, but he only sipped at it. He smiled a lot when he talked about his childhood. When he was thinking he would look down or bite his lip. Some of his habits were kind of sexy others cute. I already liked him a lot.

I was finally happy.


	7. The Dean's List 7

_Miyagi_

The silence on the drive home was one that came after having a full stomach. The stars were unusually bright tonight, so Misaki gazed out the window with a wistful look on his face. When I stopped in front of his house a sigh escaped his lips. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _See you tomorrow._I hadn't heard that in awhile. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. He put his hand on the door handle, seeming to changed his mind he turned to face me and kissed me, pulling me closer by my tie. He quickly got out of the car and ran to his front step after that.

Great. The last thing I needed was to be turned on.

_Misaki _

I got to my room and shut the door behind me quickly. Why the hell did I do that? I flopped down on the bed and pressed one hand to my chest. I could feel my heart underneath, working overtime. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. It just seemed right to do it. Being honest with myself I knew I was moving a bit too fast, rushing in once again. I still had thoughts of Usagi lingering in my brain. I missed everything about him, but I liked everything about Miyagi.

I got up and went to the bathroom, turning the water to as hot as I could stand and jumping in the shower. I knew I couldn't wash away my problems, but I always tried it anyway. I didn't know why I was crying, but I was. Was it because I never stayed happy for long? Was I still in love with Usagi? No...it was because I didn't want to be in love at all. I tried so hard to act like I was fine alone, but I wasn't and that's what killed me. I hated that I was weak. I couldn't do anything for myself. I was useless.

I didn't realize the sobs that were coming from somewhere deep within, but when I did it was because Manami was knocking on the door. "Misaki?" She sounded terrified. I turned off the water and pulled on my robe. When I opened the door I felt like a little kid looking at his mother when they had a horrible day. I buried my face into her chest. I felt her arms wrap around me tight. "Come on. I know what you need."

I sat on the couch rubbing my eyes. Why was I such a baby? Through it all I'd tried to hold in my tears, I'd been doing a good job too. Manami sat next to me holding a mug of tea, I could smell the honey and judging from the color there was tons of cream. I did the best I could to smile. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Misaki. If you're going through a hard time I'll listen. I know your brother can be neglectful sometimes, but he doesn't realize it. He wants to pay attention to me as much as possible, he doesn't realize that he is leaving you alone. If you need anything I'm your family too." I was so stupid to think she was taking him away from me.

"I'm sorry." I could feel tears stinging my eyes. She patted my hand like she understood what I was apologizing for.

"Now what happened?" I sighed.

"I fell in love."

_Miyagi_

I spotted Misaki several times throughout the day, he didn't even glance my way. He wasn't in the library during lunch break either. I finally found him in the courtyard sitting under the tree where I first remember seeing him his freshman year. He'd been talking animatedly with a classmate of his. At the time I was wondering what he was so happy about, but now he was staring off with a haunted look on his face. He spotted me and stood up. He walked over. "Can I talk to you today?"

"Of course." He didn't say anything else, just turned and walked away.

I waited by my car. He came out of the school almost last, trickling behind another group. He wasn't smiling, or thinking. He wasn't acting like he usually did. He didn't say anything the whole drive to my place. My chest was starting to hurt. I unlocked the door and stood aside. He walked in, placed his bag down, and sat on the couch. I stood, afraid to be next to him. He didn't seem to know how to start. He pulled on my hand, I sat next to him.

I was expecting him to tell me off. Call me an idiot for trying to date someone so much younger again, to tell me it was over and he was just playing around. I didn't get any of that. "I was scared." That was what he said before he kissed me. Scared? Of me? ...of love... "I'm not scared anymore."


	8. The Dean's List 8

Miyagi

It'd been a long time since I'd thought of anyone in a romantic way. Usually all the romance in my relationships was a bit forced. Risako was a prude. Even after we got married she'd barely had any confidence in her own abilities, and she wasn't the type that wanted to learn. If I suggested something I was judging her, if I wanted to just sit and look at her I was being annoying. The romance in the relationship died quickly and we struggled to keep our marriage afloat after the first couple months.

With Shinobu it was the opposite. He forced his love on me, suffocated me in it. Choked me with his presence, and smothered me with his needs. I was always overwhelmed with him. I was always stressed out. Not knowing was he was going to do always had my heart racing in a bad way.

Misaki was different. He took his time wading through all his feelings. His kisses started off small and became passionate after time. By now Shinobu and I would be done and he'd be passed out somewhere. He took his time moving forward at his own pace, taking off my tie like there was nowhere he had to be later on. I wasn't used to it. I wasn't used to being someone's priority. There was nothing else he had to do later, and if there was he'd put it on hold for me. I could sense that about him.

His fingers lingered on the buttons of my shirt. I could feel my skin burning wherever his fingers touched. I wanted to get it over with already, but he took his time. His fingers were delicate and cold to the touch. He placed them on my chest with a gentle pressure. He felt his way down my chest and stomach, stopping above the waistline of my pants. He was nervous. I could tell by the way he bit his bottom lip, by the way his hands were slightly shaking. I wasn't sure what to do. I'd never been this taken by someone. I'd never been so interested in one person. I placed my hands over his. The way he looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes left me breathless. He smiled, it was small but he seemed to be getting better than when I had first met him.

I cupped my hands around his face. He leaned into them and sighed. For now this seemed like enough. I wouldn't mind going farther, but just to see the worry leave his face made my body relax.

He pushed my shirt down until it reached my elbows. He wasn't looking at me, but looking through me. Was he ready? I slid his shirt up a little testing him. He was freezing and my hands were warm. He seemed startled by that, but didn't back away. He didn't stand up and leave.

Pulling Misaki into my lap I got to work. I worked slow instead of rushing through things like normal. Let my lips feel his lips, neck, collar bone, chest. I felt his fingers settle in my hair, felt when his breath hitched and his heart picked up. The sun was setting, the room becoming dark. I stopped realizing Misaki might want to call and check in. "Does anyone know where you're at?" He sighed.

"No, I should call right?" He brought his hands down to my shoulders. He seemed a little relieved. Like I thought, he was one hundred percent ready, but he was opening up. "Can I stay tonight?" Maybe I was wrong...

"You can if you want to." He pressed his lips to my forehead. Something gentle I hadn't experienced much. The effect left a blush creeping into my cheeks. I was happy it was dark. The smile he wore told me he knew though. I watched as he pulled his shirt down and dug in his bag for his phone. He walked off into the next room.

He leaned against the wall talking in a hushed tone, but not necessarily whispering. I could've listened in if I wanted to, but I didn't. His conversations with family seemed clipped and cut off. This time he seemed a little cheerful, but was convincing whoever his was talking to that everything was fine. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He'd grown a bit taller recently. Maybe he was average height now. I stifled a laugh. But there was a difference. The chubbyness of a teen boy was gone replaced by the lankiness of someone growing into an adult. He still looked like a little kid though.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, it was a couple weeks behind a haircut. I never knew how much I looked at him, really looked at him. It must've been often because by the time I recognized these changes in Shinobu it'd been when we'd broke up. The first time I'd really looked at him in months. I watched as he snapped his phone shut after turning it off. "Everything okay?" He nodded.

"My brother just wanted to talk to me. It can wait though. I don't need to feel guilty tonight. I already talked to Manami and got the whole speech about how he forgets his priorities sometimes and all that...I don't need any reminding about who has taken care of me all these years. I already know." He flopped down next to me.

Misaki

It'd been a long day. I was tired even though I didn't want to be. I peered at Miyagi through slightly shut eyes. I tried to hold them open, but I was failing miserably. He got up and moved me from my crouching position on the end of the couch before sliding a pillow under my head. I was so tired and it was so warm. He grabbed my chin with a roughness that didn't fit the moment and placed a hard kiss on my mouth. "I'll get you tomorrow." I wanted him to get me now. I watched as he walked around the house shutting the lights off and locked the doors. "Get some rest, you deserve it." With that I felt my eyes shut and cursed myself for crying my eyes out the day before. I had something to look forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for being patient. I've had a lot going on these past couple months, but we are finally settled in the new house! Woohoo. And I actually have a desk instead of hogging the kitchen table. Did anyone catch the ultra cute Junjou OVAs and newest chapter? They were brilliant. Thank you so much for reading and please review. **


	9. The Dean's List 9

Author's Note: This will be last chapter in the stories with Miyagi and Misaki. Next will start Misaki with Hiroki.

_**MISAKI**_

I woke up feeling rested and warm. The sun hit my cheeks but it wasn't in an annoying way. It felt nice, like taking a nap  
underneath the tree in the backyard when I was little. I sat up and found a note on the table. Miyagi already went to work  
leaving me here by myself. It wasn't a problem. I stretched and looked around. Everything was in what Usagi used to call  
an organized mess. I stood up and felt the bones in my spine crack. How long had I been sleeping? I dug for my phone. It was  
noon. I hadn't sleep like that in a long time.

I looked around. Everything was covered in a layer of dust. I set to work placing all the books in an organized pile behind  
the couch, the ones with papers stuck in them went to the top of the pile. I wiped down the tables and dusted the bookshelf  
before making my way through the sink full of dishes. I scrubbed, bleached, dusted, and sweeped until my arms ached. I was  
like this since my parents died. Maybe because I never cleaned my room, but in my ten-year old mind I was the one who had  
done something to not make my parents come back. I remember scrubbing the house from bottom to top that night, for hours  
until my fingers ached and I had no tears left. I'd cooked dinner for Nii-chan and did my homework all by myself even  
though I knew most of it was wrong. I thought being good would make them appear. For some reason I still had that feeling,  
if I was good things would go well. It didn't work in my last relationship, but it was all I knew.

I walked down to the nearest convenience store. Miyagi had left some money of the counter instructing me to get myself lunch  
it was almost dinner time now. I bought whatever fresh ingredients I could find and headed back to make dinner. I was so  
immersed in what I was doing I barely heard Miyagi walked in. "What the...?" He came around the corner and peered at me.  
"You didn't have to clean up."

"It's just something I do." He gave me a strange look, but it passed a second later. "And you're making dinner?" He walked  
over and peered over my shoulder.

"Want to taste?" I held the spoon up to him. When his lips brushed my fingers I almost dropped it, but I held still.

"Wow. You really seem to know what you're doing." You have to when there isn't someone else to cook for you. I just smiled  
instead of saying anything.

"It won't be done for a while, but the water for a bath is ready." He looked confused. "You worked all day, you want a bath  
right?" He nodded.

"Yeah...thank you."

_**MIYAGI**_

Coming home to my house in perfect condition was weird. It was never like that, not even while I was married. I settled  
down in the bath. Would I be happy for once? Would sensei be proud of this decision? Misaki was a great kid, but I should  
I be the one to take all his time for now on? It was something I'd avoided asking myself these past couple months. Things  
between us were moving quickly. I was right to doubt myself, two of my relationships started the same way. Only for me to  
find out everything about the person after it was serious. For some reason it seemed like Misai wore his heart on his  
sleeve, and didn't hide much. I would have to trust my judgement, and hope that the third time I wouldn't fuck things up.

I stifled a yawn and dried myself off quickly before throwing on some pajamas. I walked out as Misaki was setting the  
table. I didn't realize how hungry I was until that moment. Dinner went fine, but we were both lost in our own thoughts. He  
was probably thinking the same things I was. A few times I noticed he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I couldn't  
bring myself to talk about anything I was thinking of either. "So...I guess I should get you home." He nodded.

"I'll get my things ready." I watched as he packed his things up in slow shaky movements. It took me a couple of minutes to  
realize he wanted me to ask him to stay. I didn't know what would be attached to that statement though. I looked out the  
window just so I wouldn't have to look at his defeated posture, and the way his hands shook. He didn't want to go home, and  
I could understand why. At the same time I had to be the adult in the situation. Would things be able to work out between  
two broken people? The answer was probably no. If you loved something you had to let it go...that realization alone was  
enough to make me want to cry. Things probably wouldn't work out between us thinking of it realistically.

The ride to Misaki's place was quiet. He got out the car without saying anything, and didn't turn around as he walked up to  
his place. I drove in a heavy silence the whole way home. As soon as I got in a buried myself in my bed. It seemed like  
letting him go home was what I should do, but not what I wanted to do. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning when I walked into the office two roses sat on my desk. Each with a different card attached. One was a  
white card, the other red. I looked to Hiroki but he just shrugged. "It was here when I got in." He went back to busily  
typing away. I sat down at my desk and turned over the red rose to look at the card that was attached. "Miyagi, I've been  
thinking about you a lot recently. I was hoping we could work things out. I know I got ahead of myself and forgot about  
what was important, us. I just want another chance with you." -Shinobu

I took a deep breath and took the card off of the white rose. Instead of a short note there was a letter in tiny scrawled  
handwriting. I put on my glasses and peered at the page. "Miyagi, these past couple months have meant a lot to me. Since I  
broke things off with Usagi I didn't think there was anyone else who could love me or wanted to be around me. You've done  
so much for me, and not just the scholarship. Because of you I gained back my happiness and made a friend which I really  
needed. It's all thanks to you I can be happy now. I've put a lot of thought into what would become of us in the future.  
When you brought me home last night, I realized I needed to either stay with you or stop seeing you altogether. There are  
not other options but these two things. The choice pained me and barely left me with any time to sleep. The longer I stayed  
awake I realized it wasn't Usagi I was thinking about anymore, but you. I think I'm ready to start something with you. I'll  
wait however long you want me to. If that's what it takes because I really like you. I realized my mistake. In the past I  
never became friends with the one I loved. I jumped right in without knowing much about them and thinking being physically  
attracted to someone was the same as being emotionally attracted to a person. Now I understand that I was wrong. Hopefully  
it is not too late for me. When I showed up this morning I realized I had some competition. I can understand if it's not me  
that you want. If you would like to see me again...please meet me in the library after classes end today." -Misaki

_**MISAKI**_

I sat at a table in the library gripping a book so tightly my knuckles turned white. After studying all afternoon I knew I  
did good on all my tests. And all I had was one left. Was I good enough for Miyagi? He was someone who's kindness was well  
hidden behind a mask of silly actions and mock harshness. Not everyone knew how he could really be, but I'd gotten passed  
that wall. I wasn't sure how long I'd had feelings for him. We'd spent countless silent afternoons together, and long days  
together where he would explain a problem to me or talk excitedly about what he was reading. Although I didn't get him a  
lot of the time I enjoyed the time we spent together. He changed my life in ways he didn't realize. All I could do was wait  
now.

The sky was getting darker. When I began to think he wouldn't show up I saw him rush through the door, his hair plastered  
to his forehead like he'd been running awhile. I stood up. He made a beeline straight for my table. "Sorry I'm late." I  
couldn't help but laugh.

"I almost threw up! Jerk." He smiled.

"I had some students who needed help." I bit my lip.

"So...will you go out with me?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. He kept walking until we reached his car.

"Of course dumby." We took the ride to his place, my hand still in his. I could love someone else...and it didn't feel bad  
or forced either.

It was right when they said you could never forget your first love, but it was also right that you couldn't get over an old  
love without starting a new one.

_**MIYAGI**_

I opened the door and shoved Misaki in ahead of me. It was pitch black. I relied entirely on instinct as my lips found his  
in the dark. My leg hit something, the couch. He fell back before me. "Ow!" Misaki pulled the remote out from behind his  
back and laughed.

"You okay?" I could feel him smiling against my lips. "Maybe this isn't the best place." I picked him up and headed back  
to my room.

It was even more of a danger hazard in here. Books were everywhere and clothes strewn all over the floor. It was the only  
room Misaki didn't clean. I sifted my way through the piles of things to the bed. Once on the bed Misaki gripped me to me  
tightly. He smelled like strawberries. He kissed my cheek. "Are you tired?"

"No. I'm wide awake." I looked down at him. I touched my forehead to his. "You know we're not allowed to date. So we have  
to keep it a secret."

"I'm used to that." He probably was too.

"It should be easy. Unless you're famous and not telling me." I shook my head. "Okay." He pulled me down to him. How could  
someone be this cute? I hoped I would get to spend a long time with Misaki."What now?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

**THE END**


	10. Teacher's Pet 1

HIROKI  
I never patched things up with Nowaki after he left for a year. We ended up having a huge fight about how I didn't listen and I came to the conclusion that I didn't fit in his life. It wasn't what I wanted. And I cried over it for too long. Months later I was turning back to my regular self thanks to Akihiko.

I turned as I finished writing the assignment on the board. Misaki was falling asleep...again. it seemed like the kid couldn't stay awake. I watched him fighting it off with a determined expression. He was actually kind of cute. I only learned recently that he was the one with Akihiko. Well not anymore.

I didn't know the details of the break up only that it involved the bane of my existence, Takahiro. Most things revolved around Takahiro. I found it hard to believe that Akihiko could love anyone else in the first place. When I found out Misaki was Takahiro' s brother I put the pieces together on my own. It was never fun to be compared to Takahiro who could apparently do no wrong. It was only a matter of time before Misaki developed my same feelings. That was just my guess though.

The bell rang and everyone stood to leave. "Misaki I have something to talk to you about." He looked around nervously as everyone shuffled out of the room. He gathered his things and walked to my desk.

"Yes?" He was looking down. He had incredibly long eyelashes.

"I've noticed that you can't seem to stay awake." He looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed so deeply his books spilled over his arms and onto the floor. "Uh...sorry..." He bent down and began retrieving his things. He stood up after a minute.

"Sit down." He bit his lip and looked around. I pushed a chair out with my foot. He sat down but didn't look too happy about it. "What is going on. You don't look like you can help falling asleep."

He sighed. "I started living on my own recently. It was my brother's idea." He looked down at his books. "He pays most of my rent. I just pay for the rest and food. My job doesn't pay that much so..."

He was working and then doing homework late at night. Thinking about it, he always handed everything in on time although the quality was questionable. "Come with me." I got up and walked out. He ran after me. "Do you work today?" He shook his head. "Good."

I gave three sharp knocks on the office door in case Miyagi was with his boy toy today. I tried the door handle. It swung open. He wasn't here. I held the door for Misaki and made my way over the piles of paper to my desk. Misaki stood in the doorway looking at the mess. "Sorry I share my office with a blockhead." To my surprise he easily maneuvered his way through the piles. I thought of the condition of Akihiko' s place when he was doing research. No wonder.

I pulled up my lesson plans on my computer and printed them out. "Here is what you missed today." He looked surprised. "Do you not want it?"

"Oh no! That's not it." He took the papers. "Thanks..."

"You all seem to think I'm not human or something but that's just because you see me that way." He looked confused. "It isn't wrong for me to keep you all paying attention in a class you pay for."

"You're right." I picked his particularly horrible paper out of the pile.  
"I am going to give you a chance to rewrite this paper because honestly it's shit. Use your notes and what I just gave you. Go to the library and use the computer for once." I handed him the paper. "And if you ever have a problem please say something." He nodded and walked out.

"Thank you." I heard him running down the hall, probably towards the library.

MISAKI

My teacher wasn't a demon. The help he just gave me proved that. I often wondered how Usagi was friends with someone like Kamijou-sensei. Now I knew. I slipped into the library quietly and found a computer. I looked at my paper. It was covered in red marks. There was nothing to fix. I'd have to start from scratch.

It was my fault for not telling Nii-chan that I couldn't handle staying alone. I didn't think it would be so hard. I was exhausted all the time now. I blocked everyone out and tried to focus on writing.

I walked to the train station after the library closed. I still didn't get much done despite Kamijou-sensei's help. I felt like I couldn't do anything. I glanced at the notes again once I was sitting down. I felt like I was reading a different language. At the bottom of the page I noticed an email and an address. He lived a couple of doors down from me.

While walking in the lobby I spotted him checking the mail. Our eyes met at the same time. I walked over to my mailbox. "How is the paper?"

I sighed. "I wish I could tell you that I was doing fine. I can't even seem to read the notes let alone write anything." I felt ashamed.

"Come on." I followed him.

Sensei' s house was full of books. More than Usagi's place. "Wow."

"It's better than being a cat lady." He was right. He cleared off a space on his table.

"First, you need to highlight important information. Call me when your done. A quiet environment is key, so I'll just read a book." Sensei went and sat on the couch. I wasn't sure what I should call him now. I felt him glaring at me and got to work. I looked at the question asked and started highlighting things I thought would help me. I'd never even thought to do this before so I was already ahead of what I usually did.

I snuck a peek over at the couch. He was already absorbed in his book. I wish I could be like that. The only thing I read like that was the kan. I sighed and kept reading. I heard a kettle going off in the kitchen Sensei looked like he'd never hear anything again as long as he was reading.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I guessed where the mugs would be and grabbed two. I added milk and honey to the tea and then sat it down on the coffee table. Kamijou-sensei looked up at me with a confused expression. "I didn't even hear that." He looked at the tea. "Jesus I haven't had my tea this way in years."

"My mom used to make it this way when I was doing homework. I did it out of habit. I can get more if you want it different." He waved his hand and took the tea.

"So you're done highlighting?" He got up and grabbed my notes. "Not bad." He looked so different outside of school. Half of his shirt wasn't tucked in and his belt was undone. He yawned while looking through my notes and ran a hand through his hair. Surprisingly the Great Kamijou wasn't a bad-looking guy.

HIROKI

I walked Misaki down to the station. I wrote down somethings that would help him write his paper. He thanked me a thousand times before boarding the train. He was nice a kid.


End file.
